


Movie Night

by queerioes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, it's more of a kiss on the dick really, nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Movies and hand jobs go together, right?Prompt request by @emokowanibuchi on twitter!





	

It’s movie night at Shiro’s. Lance is in his usual place in the middle of Shiro’s couch, burritoed in a warm blanket, and Shiro nestled around him. It’s, in fact, the fifth movie night they’ve had this month.  _ Lance has been keeping count. _

Let’s be honest. Lance is thirsty, specifically for Shiro. He keeps side-eyeing him, and they catch each other staring and look away. Shiro may have something he wants to say, but he keeps it to himself. Lance can’t go another month like this. He’s making the first move. 

“Shiro...I-I’m feeling  _ thirsty _ .” Lance is definitely blushing. 

Shiro looks at him a little concerned, but with a pleasant grin he walked off out of the room. Lance starts panicking and over analyzing what he had said. Was Shiro not into sex with him? Lance could handle that,  _ maybe _ . He just really wants Shiro’s love. Maybe Shiro isn’t into that. Had he misunderstood? A glass of water appeared in his face while he had been spacing out.

Shiro looks down at him, hands him the drink, kisses his forehead, and goes back to sit down. Lance is somewhere between “ _ what the fuck”  _ and “ _ what a sweetheart _ ” mentally. He places the glass on the floor and shifts to face Shiro on the couch. Lance isn’t even watching the movie anymore. He extends his hand out from his blanket cocoon and grabs Shiro’s. Looking up at him with serious eyes, Lance tries to convey every emotional and physical want he has into a look. Shiro watches him, considering what’s going on. 

“Lance, the restroom is down the hall on the left, if you need it.”

_ Goddamnit. _

Lance is considering jumping the guy’s bones, just to get the message across. Luckily he doesn’t have to. Shiro leans in and kisses his cheek. He’s in Lance’s space, Shiro’s lips mere centimeters from his lips. The tip of his tongue prods at Lance’s bottom lip, gently licking at it. Shiro’s eyes are shaded and his expression has shifted from the responsible older brother to something more carnal and raw. Shiro slides his hand over Lance’s, gripping it tightly. 

“Lance, I  _ know  _ what you’re after,” Shiro leans in close, breathing hotly against Lance’s ear. 

Shiro waists no time, licking up the shell of Lance’s ear and nibbling at his lobe. Lance shivers and squirms, the sensation shooting straight to his dick. Shiro latches onto the side of Lance’s neck, sucking hard and kissing in the same spot until there is a purple blossoming mark. The whine in Lance’s throat escapes finally turning into an obscene moan.

“S-shiro. Please.” Lance is not above begging, as he quite likes it when he can beg. 

“Lance, I’m serious. I want to as well, but I can be kind of  _...intense. _ ” Shiro looked unsure, like maybe that would scare off his new boyfriend. It hadn’t been very long since they had started dating, and it had only been the eating out, cooking in, movie nights, and so on. 

“Will you listen to me if I say ‘no’?” It is an important and legitimate question. 

“What? Yes, of course!” 

“Then, no problem. I welcome the intensity.” Lance crawls into Shiro’s lap, settling in and grinding down against a hard cock. Shiro is hard for him. 

“Shiro, I’m so turned on, that if you don’t touch me soon, my dick is going to shoot off into the stars.” Lance rolls his hips against Shiro’s to punctuate the point. 

“ _ Oh god _ .” Shiro’s hands hold Lance’s hips firmly in place as they kiss. The kisses turn into tongues sliding together, heavy breathing into each other’s mouths, and Lance squirming insatiably. Shiro hoists Lance up off the couch and presses his back into the cushions. The wind is knocked out of Lance from the surprise, but he drops the thought as Shiro’s mouth is on his and he can’t remember where Shiro ends and he begins. 

Shiro’s powerful hips are grinding and rolling into Lance’s, and all he can do is squirm and moan. His erection is tenting prominently through his sweat pants, catching Shiro’s attention. Two of his fingers reach forward to circle Lance’s head through the pants, creating more friction as precum soaked fabric rubs in time with his thrusts. Lance bucks into Shiro’s hand, whimpering for more. Shiro’s fingers tuck beneath Lance’s waistband, pulling his pants down to his thighs. 

Shiro is looking down at Lance, watching the lude scene in front of him. Lance’s face is reddening, his cock is leaking, and his hips are thrusting into the air. He wraps his fingers around Lance’s cock and starts jerking him off vigorously. Shiro’s other hand restrains Lance’s hips to the couch, really working over the boy’s senses. Lance is a moaning, whimpering mess, begging for Shiro to fuck him. It won’t be tonight, but he can tell that Shiro would like to  _ very much _ . 

Lance sees the thick cock outlined in Shiro’s pants, twitching and pulsing every time Lance makes a particularly good sound. Squelches and other wet sounds are filling the still space of the living room, as Shiro continues to pump his hand around Lance’s dick faster, twisting his wrist and running a thumb over the beading precum at the tip. Lance starts telling Shiro all of the  _ dirty _ things he wants Shiro to do to him. 

“ _ Ohh god, Shiro.  _ I want you to flip me over and eat me out. I want you to stick your tongue in me and then finger me. I can take three or more fingers. I’ll take it for you.  _ Ah- _ please fuck me,  _ Shiro-oh! _ ”

Lance is being openly obscene and it’s driving Shiro to coming in his pants. Lance cants his hips back and forth, moving in time with Shiro’s hand. Shiro looks to be thrusting his hips and rutting near Lance, as he couldn’t take not servicing himself anymore. They both jerk and tremble, Lance shooting his load across his stomach and Shiro’s fist. 

Lance is absolutely spent on the couch as Shiro cleans him up with a damp cloth and clothes him again. They wrap up together under the soft blanket, cuddling while the movie menu plays on repeat in the background. Shiro nuzzles his nose into Lance’s chin, kissing it tenderly. Lance kisses the tip of Shiro’s nose cutely and presses their foreheads together. They stay like that for the evening until Lance falls asleep on top of Shiro, sweetly dreaming of spicy nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written these characters to be of consenting/legal age by the standards in my country (18yo+). Also, this is a work of _FICTION_ , and so _please_ be safe in sex/sexual activity by using appropriate protection. 
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links. 
> 
> I'm always on my twitter, so if you like Voltron HCs or shance/sheith/shklance/hance filth, come scream with me there!


End file.
